


I’m Sorry, Clarence

by heyguysimbecca



Series: Fluffy/Angsty Supernatural Stand-Alones [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crazy Castiel, Depressing, Drabble, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meg Calling Cas Clarence, Megstiel - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, sad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: Cas has gone crazy. Meg doesn’t know what to do.





	I’m Sorry, Clarence

****Meg couldn’t describe the feeling.

This man, this broken man, whom she loved, was not even fifteen feet away from her, staying in that same spot, gazing out that same window. He was damaged. He was ruined. He was beyond repair.

Castiel, a name that one invoked fear. He was a hopeless case, standing in his room in this psych ward somewhere in northern Indiana.

And he didn’t care. He would do it all again, if it meant Sam didn’t have to suffer. Sam didn’t deserve to suffer. He did. After all he had done, he deserved more than just the insanity he’d taken from Sam. He deserved to die.

Meg wanted to help him. Meg wanted to make it better. She didn’t want him to suffer, because if Castiel was suffering, she was suffering. She wanted to fix him. 

But she didn’t know how. All she wanted to do was sit him down, hold his hand, take him in her arms, kiss him, tell him everything would be alright.

But it wouldn’t make everything alright. He’d still be in his own head, victim of his own thoughts, staying in that same spot, gazing out that same window. 

Meg felt hopeless. She didn’t know what to do. Collapsing onto the stiff hospital bed in his room, she dropped her head into her hands and tried to fight the tears that were already making their way down her face. 

She knew she couldn’t do anything. She knew she was too late.

Through the sobs, she managed to croak out one last thing, in case he was listening.

“I’m sorry, Clarence.”


End file.
